


Spirits in my head

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [49]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico angst, Will comforts Nico, maybe disassociation idk, negative words, solangelo, tw negative thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico has a lot of things he calls himself, a lotOf things that other people call him.  None of them are nice things.OrFinally I wrote some Nico angst.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Spirits in my head

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read a lot of my stories or if you haven’t (what are you doing I have over 50, I’m kidding you don’t have to read any) then you’d know I love writing Will angst. I have only written I think one Nico angst. So here’s another one I suppose. I don’t know, not really super angst I don’t think but I don’t really know what this is. Enjoy.

Nico stared at the wall in front of himself, his knees pulled up to his chest.

_ Worthless _

_ Cruel _

_ Disgusting _

The words bounced in his head like a mantra, a sick one that Nico wanted out of his head.

_ Unworthy of love _

_ Scary _

_ Untrustworthy _

Nico wasn’t crying, at this point the words had repeated themselves too many times, Nico felt almost numb to them. He just stared straight ahead, unmoving, not noticing the world around him.

He curled up tighter into a ball.

_ Loner _

_ Intimidating _

_ “Child of Hades” _

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it had to have been nearing dinner time. Will would be out searching for Nico if he missed dinner. Yet he couldn’t pry himself from his spot on the ground. His back pressed against the bed frame.

_ Emotionless _

_ Psychopath  _

_ Murderer _

People didn’t like him, that was just facts at this point. There wasn’t any room needed for a debate.

Nico was just a son of Hades, he was moody and unfriendly, who would want to spend time with someone like him?

Who would want to  _ date  _ someone like him?

Will deserves better.

Nico might’ve been crying now but he wasn’t sure. It was hard to tell what was going on around him with the noises in his head so loud.

_ Uncaring _

_ Mean _

**_Monster_ **

The last name always hurt the most.

Nico could manage being called everything else, he hated being called a monster. That was the truest one of all the things people have yelled at him.

Nico wasn’t one to like the truth very much.

Maybe Nico should break up with Will, let him move on and find someone new. Nico would just bring him down with him. No one would want that.

But Nico did love Will, much more than he ever thought himself capable of loving.

Will couldn’t like someone like him, Nico was all the wrong things that would make a good boyfriend.

_ Monster _

No one wanted to date a monster. Nico wouldn’t date a monster like himself. He’s an abomination.

Vaguely, Nico was aware of another presence in the room.

“Nico, please say something,” a soft voice begged. Pinched full of worry and concern.

Nico didn’t understand why they would be worried about him. Nico blinked slowly, the world seemed to be covered in a thick haze.

_ Burden  _

_ Terrible _

_ Ugly _

Nico didn’t care about his appearance, he tried to tell himself that at least. The words still stung.

“Nico I don’t know what’s going on, please. Say something!” The voice was a lot tighter with worry. Nico knew the voice, normally it would help calm him down. But a pit of dread settled in his stomach at the sound of it.

Something was going on?

Nico didn’t know what was going on, he was in his cabin. Right? Nothing should be happening.

“Are you hurt?”

_ Will _

Nico blinked slowly, his muscles were sore from holding on position for so long. He was able to register the fact that Will was crouched in front of him, his eyes shimmering with the threat of tears. Will’s face was flustered and his expression was pinched with worry.

What had just happened?

Nico was still in his cabin, the same position he had crawled into when the voices started to repeat in his head.

Nico groaned and flexed his fingers. Will’s eyes quickly followed the small movement.

“Nico?” He asked softly, “are you okay? What was going on?”

Nico didn’t know the answer to either question.

“I’m tired,” Nico muttered, “I don’t know.”

“Has that happened before?” 

Nico shrugged weakly, extending his legs.

“You wouldn’t say anything to me, I was about to go and get Chiron,” Will leaned back on his heels.

“I’m… fine,” Nico sucked in a deep breath.

“Are you sure?” Will furrowed his eyebrows, examining Nico’s face for any sort of clues.

“Will, can I ask you something…?” Nico asked.

“You just did,” Will tried to joke, then saw the serious expression Nico wore, “of course…”

“Why do you stay with me?” Nico leaned his head back against the bed frame. He wanted nothing more than to take a nap right now, but he needed to know.

“Well obviously because I love you,” Will smiled softly, “why else?”

“I’m not the best person to make a boyfriend,” Nico said quietly.

“What do you  _ mean _ ?” Will gasped like he was offended, “you are a wonderful boyfriend, you’re sassy, and adorable, and considerate.”

Nico avoided looking Will in the eyes, “I’m not very nice to people.”

“Nico the other day you literally went completely out of your way to get me a snack that you knew I really liked because you knew I was having a stressful day,” Will cupped Nico’s cheek in his hand, “even if it did require shadow traveling and that was dangerous, you meant well. How could that mean you’re not nice to people?”

“Other people…”

“Well, you’re nice to me,” Will shrugged, “and you’ve got friends that will say otherwise.”

Will shifted so that he was now sitting next to Nico, also leaning against the bed frame, “what brought on this type of thinking?”

“Nothing.”

Will pursed his lips and stared straight ahead, “if you ever want to talk about things. I’m always here.”

“I know,” Nico leaned against Will, “I don’t know what to talk about.”

“That’s okay,” Will shrugged, “it might take a whine for you to get your thoughts together, that’s okay, I’ll wait for you to do that.”

“Thank you,” Nico gently took Will’s hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last two fics have actually been parts of songs because I listen to a lot of music. Oops. Well I hope you enjoyed this fic, I don’t really know what it is but it’s almost two am and do I ever know what I’m doing at two am? Probably not. Well I hope that you enjoyed, thank you for reading. I love you all!


End file.
